


Away From Here

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon it'll be over. That day can't come quickly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I will write the romantic stories for this fandom that I love. Today is not that day.
> 
> Look at those tags. This is very dark, possibly triggery, if not exactly explicit. Caveat lector. The end notes offer more explanation, if a bit spoilery.
> 
> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu. And thank God for it.

There are only fragments of him now, pieces of memories and longings. John doesn’t feel hunger anymore, but he misses the smell of cinnamon and the sight of his father’s hands kneading the dough. Here the floor is cold and hard, and he longs for soft plush, the way he would run his fingers over the ears. Most sounds are terrifying now, and he wishes for the scrape of skates across a frozen surface.

He used to play pretend. Now each new scar on his skin becomes someone he’s invented. Maybe they’ll get happy endings. 

They go silent before long.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Johnson the metaphysical goalie is imagining the entire CP universe as he is imprisoned in some cold dark basement. Though I welcome other interpretations as well.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry, as the kids say on the tweeter
> 
> And yes, I am paying a bit of an homage to Robert Silverberg. http://escapepod.org/2012/11/08/ep369-passengers/


End file.
